Would You Rather
by Twipi
Summary: "So Cooper, and what happens if somehow you won?" "You would have to kiss me"  Chad and Sonny are having their weekly game night, but this time, with bets! Channy!  NOW A MULTI-CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Would You Rather**

SONNY'S POV

I, Sonny Munroe, am not a very competitive individual. I love to give others the chance to win, and I'm not a sore loser. But one person brings out the competitive spirit in me, and that would be "the greatest actor of our generation" Chad Dylan Cooper. He always claims to be superior than me, and whenever he does, I challenge him to a friendly board game, and every time, I win. Yes, I am a very good board game player, and Chad, well, he's horrible at them. I've beaten him at about every game that exists: Twister, Monopoly, Life, Scrabble, Sorry, and so forth; but one game still remained. This one was harder to win, but I was sure that with some mind games, I could trick Chad. The only game left was "Would you Rather". Chad Dylan Cooper was going down.

CHAD'S POV

Sonny and I were having our weekly game battle today. This was supposed to be payback for me announcing my superiority. What else was I supposed to say, Chad Dylan Cooper is less superior than Sonny Munroe? I think not. So, I just put up with spending some time with my Sunshine. Believe it or not, I kind of have a thing for this Random. I even let her win the games every time. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper let's Sonny Munroe win board games. Aren't I a saint. And this is what makes me, Chad Dylan Cooper, far more superior than Sonny Munroe. Today we were playing "Would You Rather". I have no idea how either of us could win this one, it was based solely on opinion. Somehow, though, I was going to trick her and win this one, only so she will have to kiss me.

SONNY'S POV

Chad texted me and told me he would be here in five minutes. He also said that I needed to bet something. Apparently, loser would have to forfeit something today. I decided that if I win, Chad has to die his hair pink (non-permanent die, of course) for one day. It would be great seeing Chad have to make a fool out of himself. I felt a little bad about the bet, though, because somehow, I had some feelings for the three-named jerk throb. I mean, come on, he's gorgeous, and sometimes, he cares. He could never figure out my feelings, though. I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way.

Within a matter of minutes, Chad was knocking at the prop house door.

"Come in" I said nervously.

"Why so nervous, Sonny, afraid you will lose?" Chad was dressed in a tight fitting t-shirt in jeans. I loved seeing him in casual wear, after all, he was always in his Mackenzie Falls suit.

"You're going down, Cooper."

"Haha, you wish. I have the feeling I'm going to win tonight."

"Never in a million years."

CHAD'S POV

Sonny looked cute tonight, as usual. She was in a red and white polka dot dress. It was perky, like her personality. Stupid cute.

Now was the time to lay down our bets. Operation Kiss Sonny would now be in effect. Somehow, I was going to find a way to win "Would you Rather" and Sonny would have to kiss me, and she wouldn't know my feelings because, after all, it's all part of a bet.

"So Munroe, what happens if you win."

"You die your hair pink for a day."

"Super. I would just love to do that." I said sarcastically. She giggled a little bit. It was adorable.

"So Cooper, and what happens if somehow you won?"

"You would have to kiss me." I think I saw Sonny blush a little bit. How could she resist the CDC charm?

"Fair enough. After all, I know you will be losing."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, how can anyone win Would you Rather? It's based on opinions."

"We can both find ways." And with that the game began.

SONNY'S POV

There was no way I was going to kiss Cooper, even if I wanted to. It would just be too embarrassing. I had to find a way out of this. But, like Chad said, it's kind of hard to win Would You Rather.

TEN MINUTES INTO THE GAME

"Chad, that is so untrue! Puppies are way better than kittens!" Chad was such an idiot. We were on a card that asked if you would rather own a puppy or a kitten. Who wouldn't rather own a puppy? Apparently, Chad would rather own a kitten. This was a really stupid topic to fight over, and personally, I rather own both, but I think I might find my way to win in this fight. Cooper better kiss his blond locks goodbye!

CHAD'S POV

Operation Kiss Sonny was going smoothly. I started a fight over an EXTREMELY stupid question. I mean come on, puppies or kittens? The obvious answer is neither. They both make a mess, and they both are disgusting. But, fighting with Sonny was the only way to win the game.

"Puppies slobber! It's disgusting! Kittens, on the other hand, don't over salivate. They are a much cleaner species."

"Kittens have claws! Claws hurt!"

"Yeah, but puppies have claws too."

"Dogs are man's best friend!"

"Yeah, and you're a woman."

"Chad, obviously, I'm winning."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not…oh, CHAD!" Reverse psychology always worked. Usually, this was Sonny's trick, but today I beat her at her own game.

"I win! Pucker up!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Really"

"Yup'" I wasn't about to let her let go of this one. She was kissing me.

"Fine" It felt good winning. And now Operation Kiss Sonny was almost complete. Sonny walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Sure, it wasn't much, but there were still fireworks. I could tell she was blushing. We were both smiling.

"So, see you around Cooper."

"You better." was what I left her with. I winked at her and shut the door. We would most definitely be seeing each other around.

SONNY'S POV

I kissed Chad Dylan Cooper! I lost, but at least I kissed him! And he winked at me! Then again, things would have to return to normal the next day. After all, I wasn't supposed to like him. I can't wait till next game night.

CHAD'S POV

Operation Kiss Sonny is now complete. I can't wait for the next game night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. If I did, there would be a new episode airing next Sunday, and they would have kissed during Sonny with a Secret...so sadly...I don't own it.**

* * *

**Would you Rather- the SEQUEL!**

SONNY POV

Last game night was perfect. I kissed Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me, and my lips touched Chad Dylan Cooper's. It was all part of a bet, but I'm hoping Chad noticed something. There were definitely sparks. I decided to try to fight with Chad so he would get all cocky and we would have to have another game night. The plan seemed flawless. I could never act to excited though, then he would figure out that I wanted to be around him again. And as far as he cares, Allison Sonny Munroe never wants to be around Chad Dylan Cooper, the mayor of Jerksville. I had to be vague, nonchalant, and sneaky about this. Problem is Sonny Munroe is not very subtle. At. All.

CHAD POV

Game night last night was pretty much the best day of my existence. There was no way now to deny the fact that I liked Sonny's stupid cute. I was planning on announcing my superiority again today just so we could have another game night. Maybe this time I would have the guts to ask her out. I guess I'd just have to find Sonny. I didn't want to look to eager, though, because for all Sonny cares, Chad Dylan Cooper never wants to be around Allison Sonny Munroe, the exploding ball of sunshine. I had to be vague, nonchalant, and sneaky about this. Problem is Chad Dylan Cooper is not very subtle. At. All.

I was about to go leave to find Sonny, when fortunately enough, she came in. I started to get nervous. I was totally going to blow my cover.

"SONNY, I AM SURPERIOR TO YOU IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE!" I'm such an idiot! There was nothing vague about that!

"CHAD! I guess you just announced your superiority."

"We should have another game night so I can beat you again!"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"eight?"

"You're going down Munroe!" and with that she stormed off. She seemed as eager as I was, but I still made an idiot out of myself. Stupid brown eyes.

SONNY POV

Chad seemed as eager for the game night as I was. At least he blew his cover first, and not me. I had no idea what game to play tonight. We had played pretty much everything now, so I guess we could settle for video games. I looked through my collection of Wii games and found the perfect one; Wii sports. I was perfect at the bowling game, strikes the whole time. Chad was going down like James Conroy.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I heard Chad knock on the door. Suddenly, my heart was racing and my palms were sweating. There was no hiding the fact now that I have a big crush on Hollywood's heartthrob.

"Come in." I said in a shaky voice. Chad looked great, as usual. He was in a blue shirt with three-quarter length sleeves and jeans. **(A/N outfit Chad wears in Falling for the Falls part 2)**

"Hey Sonny. What game are we playing this time?"

"Well since we are out of all the board games, how 'bout we partake in a friendly game of Wii bowling?"

"You're going down Munroe. Surprisingly, I get all strikes!"

"Well, hold on to your seat Cooper, but I get all strikes too!" Great, I may not win this today! Oh well, I'll find a way.

CHAD POV

Great, Sonny gets all strikes too! What can this girl not do? Seriously, she's beautiful, she can act, sing, dance, and she's good at games. She'll rule the world one day though, unless I do first. And anyway, Chad Dylan Cooper never backs down on a challenge. We got the Wiimotes strapped onto our wrists, and with that the game began.

"Sonny, which mii can I use." Her eyes got really big after I asked that.

"Uh, I sorta already have a mii made for you, so yeah." She liked me, but then again, what girl doesn't?

"It better look as good as me, or else, your toast!" The mii was no comparison for my perfect looks, but it was close enough. The game started out as expected. We both were getting perfect scores. There was no way that either of us were going to win. It would be a tie, and Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do ties, even when the tie is with his Sunshine.

SONNY POV

We were both getting perfect scores, and I had a feeling that's how the rest of the game was going to go. I was fine with a tie, but I knew Chad wouldn't be. There was only one bowl left, and Chad got a strike. I rolled, and with no surprise, I got a strike. We both played perfect games. Chad was good.

CHAD POV

Well, we both played perfect games. Surprise surprise. I guess we would have to find a tie breaker, or I could just ask her out now. I was too nervous to ask her out right away, though, so I decided to start a fight. That's all we ever did, anyway. Chad Dylan Cooper is a great fighter. Chad Dylan Cooper is good at everything, though.

"You totally cheated Munroe! Did they even have bowling in Wisconsin?"

"Of course they had bowling in Wisconsin! It's a normal place! And I didn't cheat!"

"I heard people from Wisconsin are liars!"

"Well I heard people from California were drama snobs!" This hurt a little bit. She was getting better.

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Fine I will!"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

"Are we good?"

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

"What!"

"Will you go out with me"

"Sure!"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Are we good"

"Yeah!" She smiled a little bit now and gave me a quick hug.

"Sorry for yelling at you."

"Sorry for being as good as you at something."

"Sonny, you're good at everything."

"Awww, Chad!"

"Don't get used to it." Sonny was now m'lady! No one could change that, especially not an Efron or a Conroy. Sunshine was mine.

SONNY POV

I was going out with Chad Dylan Cooper! Best. Day. Ever! As much as I've hated him here, I can't deny my inner fan girl. My room was covered in Mackenzie Falls posters before I came to So Random. I was just another obsessive fan girl, praying I'd meet Chad Dylan Cooper every night. I mean, come one, he's gorgeous, and even though he can be really self-centered, he really does have a heart of gold. He dressed up as Eric for me, he danced with me at my failure of a prom, he eventually hired me to play Sonny in his movie, he set me up that Fashionita audition, he's done a lot for me. And now, he's my boyfriend. This may be the last game night, but I can't wait for our first date night!

**(A/N here's the two shot version. Should I continue and make this a multi-chapter, or should I leave it at this. There's only so much I can do with the story line, but I guess I could write about their dates)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. If I did, I would be starring in it, and Penelope would have been fired long ago.**

* * *

**Would You Rather-Now a Multi-Chapter**

**Part 3**

CHAD POV

Well, I'm having my first date with m'lady tonight. I'm planning to take her to this really scary movie that's out right now called _Death Island_. It's about these people who go on an island to vacation, and then zombies go and eat their brains. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I fear nothing, so the movie shouldn't scare me. Sonshine, on the other hand, will probably be freaked out by all the gore and what not, so she will be forced to cuddle in the strong protective arms of CDC. Sounds like a great night for both of us. I'm taking her there in my Corvette with leather interior. I haven't let anyone besides myself ride in her yet, but Sonny will get to, because she's m'lady. After the movie is over, I'm going to take her back to the Prop House where we can order some pizza and just have a nice low-key date. It will be perfect, as perfect as my hair. Maybe I'll even be able to kiss her again tonight. Chad Dylan Cooper is the best date planner ever.

SONNY POV

Chad told me that we were seeing _Death Island_ tonight. He probably wants me to get scared and fall into his arms, but what he doesn't know is I don't get scared with these movies. In fact, I actually enjoy movies filled with gore and such, which isn't expected from a girl with a personality like mine. I don't want to wound Chad's precious ego, though, so I'll act scared if I feel the need to. He said we were going to order some pizza back at the prop house once the movie was over, which sounded great. All I really wanted was a low key date. I didn't want to go to some fancy restaurant or some Hollywood club. No, I just wanted to spend time with Chad, no matter what we were doing. To tell you the truth, we could be milking cows together and I would love every minute of it. I really liked him. Hopefully us dating will bring out a sweeter side of Chad. I know their's a heart of gold under that cocky façade.

CHAD POV

I was at the door to m'lady's dressing room. Time for the big night. I couldn't help but be kind of nervous, I mean, Sonshine did make me do stupid things. She has those big brown eyes, and that huge smile, then I get all nervous and mess everything up. I didn't want to do that tonight. I took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in!" Sonshine called. Before I could chicken out, I opened the door and walked in. She looked beautiful. M'lady was wearing a red, tight fitting T-shirt, and dark colored skinny jeans. She pulled off casual so well.

"Ready to see the movie, m'lady?"

"Yep! Can't wait! Just hope it's not too scary!" Score one for Cooper. Timid little Sonny would definitely be getting scared tonight. We linked arms and I took her out to my Corvette. She was speechless.

"Wow, Chad, this car is something!"

"I know! You're the only other person I've let ride in her."

"That means a lot to me Chad, that you trust me enough to ride in this."

"Anything for my Sonshine!"

SONNY POV

Awww! The new Chad was already starting to show! The car was a little more showy than what I would have like to be going to the movies in, but the idea behind the whole thing was really sweet. Chad looked great tonight, but when doesn't he? He was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and dark jeans. I couldn't believe that I was dating Chad still, and I think the concept will take a while to sink in.

We spent the car ride singing to the radio. Chad has a really awesome voice! I think he should sing more, and who knows, maybe if I'm lucky he'll sing to me one day.

CHAD POV

Who knew Sonny sang so well! I am the luckiest man alive to be dating Sonny Munroe. I hope that she'll be the one. I don't feel like having another break up anytime soon. I've only dated ditsy blondes that I had no emotional attachment to or one of my co-stars for publicity. Sonny was different. She was real. She wasn't stick thin, she didn't try to fit the mold, she was just Sonny, and I liked that.

ONCE ARRIVED AT THE THEATER

Sonny and I were situated in our seats and were watching the previews. I decided to prep Sonny for the movie before it started.

"Now, Sonny, you know this movie is going to be intense! It's supposed to be the scariest movie out the year, so, if you ever get scared, remember, you can snuggle with me. I'll protect you."

"Thanks Chad, that really makes me feel safe." Chad Dylan Cooper has that affect on people.

SONNY POV

Ha! Pretending like I'm scared of these movies is fun. Plus, it seems to really make Chad feel good about himself. Tonight should be fun. Finally, the previews ended and the movie started playing. The beginning was extremely cliché. A beautiful blond and her three friends decided to take a vacation to this unknown island. Any person who's seen a movie would know that they were going to die. It's so predictable. I wonder if Chad is as skeptical as I am right now.

HALF HOUR INTO THE MOVIE

CHAD POV

Holy Cow! I've only seen thirty minutes of this thing and it's the freaking scariest thing ever! There's so much blood, and to tell you the truth, I think I might throw up. Sonny doesn't seem to phased by it at all! How can she not be scared! It's all so realistic! I'm never seeing a scary movie again, EVER! I'm scarred for life! Apparently, Chad Dylan Cooper isn't as brave as he thought he was.

SONNY POV

This date really isn't going as expected. Instead of me in Chad's arms, he's in mine, crying like a baby. I gently stroked his blond locks, trying to calm him down. I had to admit, this side of Chad was kind of sweet once you get past the fact that it's slightly disturbing.

"You know, we can leave the movie early if you want." I whispered in his ear.

"C-c-a-aaan w-w-ee-ee S-s-s-soooonn-nn-y?" He said in between sobs.

"Of course! Come on, let's go." I lifted up his face, wiped his tears away with my thumb, and took his hand. Note to self: never see a scary movie with Chad, again. Once we were back inside the car, he had seemed to have a little more control of himself.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I didn't think I would get so scared. I guess the CDC isn't as brave as he though."

"It's okay Chad! We all are scared of something. You just happen to have a fear of blood and zombies! It's okay. I'm scared of flying in airplanes."

"You are?" Chad said, sounding just like an upset five year old. It was absolutely adorable.

"Hmhm. Now let's get back to the Prop House and order some pizza, 'kay babe?"

"Sounds good."

"Do you want me to drive?"

"NO!" And with that, Chad was back.

BACK AT PROPHOUSE

CHAD POV

I can't believe that I freaked out like that. At least Sonny seemed to understand. I love her for that. I'm still on edge though. I don't want any zombies breaking into the Prop House and eating me or m'lady. I had to be on my toes. No zombies would be getting in here tonight!

SONNY POV

Chad still seemed pretty freaked out. I was hoping the pizza would calm his nerves. I had him find something to watch on TV, and I ordered the pizza. It took only about five minutes for the pizza to get here.

"Delivery for Miss Munroe?"

"Chad, do you want to get that."

"Um, I'm, um busy. Could you get it?"

"Chad, you're flipping through channels. I'm getting out some plates. Don't worry, the delivery guy isn't a zombie!"

"He said Miss Munroe."

"Yeah, and I said Chad. Please?"

"I need to go to the bathroom!" And with that, Chad was off. He really was freaked out tonight. I went over to get the pizza.

"Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the pizza!"

"No problem Miss Munroe. Love your show."

"Thanks! Always enjoy meeting a fan."

"Have a good evening."

"You too!" I grabbed the pizza and grabbed a slice. Chad came out a few minutes later.

"I'm alive, and the pizza's fine, Chad. Go get yourself a piece." Chad silently walked over to the pizza, sniffed it a few times, pondered, and finally grabbed a piece. He went and sat next to me.

"You're right, Sonshine, it's not poisonous. Guess I'm still on edge after the movie."

"It's okay. I understand. Let's just keep it low-key the rest of the night. Nothing else is going to happen."

CHAD POV

I guess now was about the best time to kiss her. I was calmed down a little bit more, and she had finished her slice of pizza.

"Hey Sonny?"

"Yeah"

"Can I give you a kiss?" I was too nervous to make the first move.

"Of course you can, Chad." I leaned in and gave her a small kiss. It was longer than a peck, but it didn't last more than a few seconds. After all, it was only the first date.

"Thank Chad."

"No problem, m'lady." At least something went well tonight. Hopefully next date won't be as disastrous.

SONNY POV

I. just. kissed. Chad. Dylan. Cooper!


	4. NOTICE!

Okay, guys, here is the deal-io. This story started out very popular, and because of request, I made it a multi chapter. I worked really hard on that third chapter, and I absolutely loved it, and it did horrible. No reviews, hardly any hits, and it made me sad L I wish that I made that chapter it's own one-shot. Due to the decreasing popularity, idk if I should even continue this story. I would have updated, but it was doing so bad that I just decided to wait it out. So, do you guys want me to continue, or should I just leave it as it is? Your call.

Love, Twipi


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Feel free to buy it for me though ;) jk**

**I decided to continue. So here's ch. 4! And I know one person was very very upset that I made Chad "sappy." I wanted Chad to have a sensitive side, and I wanted to be true to the show, so I tried to make him a little more cocky here again. I don't want to make anyone angry though.  
**

* * *

**ZORA'S POV**

Something fishy was going on at Condor Studios, and I'm not talking about Brenda's seafood surprise. Sonny had been acting really funny lately. She was always escaping to "run lines". If she wanted to run lines, she should have done it with the rest of us on set! Tawni was too idiotic to notice anything was up, and Nico and Grady were just too distracted. I was the only one cunning enough to notice that things weren't normal with her. I would have to interrogate her. If she wasn't going to speak up, then I could spy on her. I was good at fitting into small spaces. Sonny finally sneaked into the room with a worried look on her face.

"Hello Sonny." She jumped a little and turned around to face me.

"Oh, hey Zora!" She said, her voice jumping up two octaves.

"You seem awfully jumpy, what's up?"

"Well, you see…"

"Yes?"

"I drank coffee. A lot of coffee." Yeah, right.

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard."

"But, it's true!" Sonny was a horrible liar.

"I don't believe you. Also, you've been running lines a lot. You barely have any lines for this weeks episode!"

"Well, I just want to perfect them. They are a little tricky."

"It's just another Sicky Vicky sketch! They are all very similar."

"Well, the coffee made me forget."

"Coffee doesn't do that!"

"Hey, well, I'm really tired, so I'm gonna head off to bed."

"But you just said that you're hyped up on coffee."

**SONNY'S POV**

Man, Zora was observant. Chad and I weren't ready to tell our casts that we were dating. I was running out of excuses, though, and I just contradicted myself with the only excuse left in the book. I was dead meat.

"And I just crashed. Bye!" I sprinted out of the room as fast as my legs could go. I couldn't go back to my set, but I wanted to say bye to Chad before I left. I guess I would have to hide in his dressing room. I sprinted through the door, and I ran into Chad.

"Couldn't stay away from your perfect boyfriend, Munroe?" I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Zora's on to us. I have to hide in your dressing room. Long story."

"Is it really that long?"

"Yes, it is, now let me in."

"Only if you kiss me again."

"You're greedy, you know?"

"I know." I gave him a kiss this time. A longer one, not some short one.

**ZORA'S POV**

Wow, Sonny is unobservant! I followed her down the hall to Chip Drama's Pants' set. She doesn't notice anything! Then came the shocker of a lifetime. I saw them kiss! She was dating the enemy! I couldn't believe her! Dating someone from the Falls was like committing treason! I was going to have to have a firm chat with Sonny later. She was betraying us all. And she wasn't going to hear the end of it till she broke up with him. But now, it was time to tell the others.

**TAWNI'S POV**

I was sitting in my dressing room, having some me time with the mirror, looking pretty, when Zora comes running in all panicked.

"Zora! Can't you see that I was having some alone time with myself!"

"This is no time for beauty! I have life changing news!"

"I'm not the prettiest person in the world anymore!"

"No, you idiot, Sonny's dating Chad!" I burst out laughing. Was this girl hyped up on pixie sticks or something?

"That's ridiculous! She would never!"

"I saw them kissing!"

"Of course you did!" I patted her on the head and exited the room. She was so young and naïve. I had much to teach her about life. Tawni Hart is an expert at life lessons.

**ZORA'S POV**

Tawni is such an idiot! How can she not believe cold hard evidence! Chad and Sonny were kissing! I saw it, and I'm not lying! They disrespect me so much. And I never admitted it, but I'm superior to all of them! One day, when I rule the world, they will pay for this.

**SONNY'S POV**

I finally explained to Chad everything that was going on. I really didn't want my cover to be blown. If I lost the trust of my cast mates, who knew who else I'd lose trust from. They were my only friends here, and I wanted them to like me. Chad sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Sonny, you're going to have to tell them the truth eventually. If you wait too long, they'll lose trust in you even more."

"But I'm afraid, Chad. I am finally getting along with all of them. I don't want to lose that now."

"You won't, Sonny. If they really love you, they'll understand."

"I guess so. Thanks Chad. Can you help me sneak out?" He nodded his head yes. He let me borrow a falls uniform and a blonde wig. I was a little curious how he got the wig, but I decided to let it go.

"Need a ride?" I wanted to ride with him, but then who would take my car home?

"I have to drive my car."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure." I said. We both got in the car, and we were off.

**ZORA'S POV**

I looked out the window to see two figures emerge. It was Chad, and he was with some blonde. He had his arm around her. He was cheating on Sonny! Sonny was so naive! Not only was she dating the competition, she was dating a cheater! I had to confront Sonny tomorrow and tell her what I saw. She was going to be hurt, but it was for her own good. I hope that she learns her lesson this time. Don't date three named jerk-throbs!

**SONNY'S POV**

Chad dropped me off at the doorstep.

"Goodnight, m'lady Have sweet dreams, preferably about me."

"Wouldn't that be considered a nightmare?" I joked. He hugged me and laughed.

"No, having a dream about Zac Efron would be a nightmare. I'm more of a good dream kind of guy." I laughed. He was so cocky.

"So, what should I tell them tomorrow?"

"That you're dating the best actor of our generation and if they have any taste, they would date a Falls person, too."

"That's rude! I'll just tell them that I'm dating you, and that they don't have to like it, I would just like them to accept it."

"Sounds perfect to me!" He kissed my forehead. "Well, I have to be getting back to set. We have some late night filming tonight."

"See you tomorrow, jerk throb." I gave him one last hug and went inside. I had wanted to date Chad Dylan Cooper since the first time I met him, and my dreams were becoming a reality.

* * *

**I know, not much Channy, but I hope you still liked it! R&R! Also, I have a poll on my profile asking what your fave story of mine is, and I would really love it if you voted. Thanks guys for the reviews!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. If I did, season 3 would be in works, now! Hahahaha, feel free to buy SWAC for me though :) jk jk...but really...if you want to, go ahead :D**

* * *

**ZORA'S POV**

It was the next day on set. It was time to tell Sonny about Chad cheating on her. She wasn't going to like to hear this, but I had to tell her. The brunette walked into the prop house, and I popped out of the vents.

"Sonny!" I screamed.

"AHHH! Zora, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. Sonny, I have something really important to tell you."

"What?" She seemed a little nervous.

"Chad is cheating on you!" Sonny's eyes got big. I knew she would freak out.

"But Chad and I aren't even dating?" She said in her denial voice.

"Don't deny it. I saw you two kissing yesterday. Don't make up any excuses. Then I saw him leave the studio with some mysterious blonde!"

**SONNY'S POV**

Well, Zora was sneakier than I thought, but sadly she took everything the wrong way. I was that blonde. That was my disguise. Time to explain everything.

"Zora, that blonde was me."

"Don't be in denial, Sonny, he's a jerk!"

"Zora, I'm not in denial! I wore that costume so I could sneak out with Chad and not have to worry about you guys finding out we were dating!"

"Oh, well this is awkward."

"Why would this be awkward?" I was starting to get a little worried.

"Well, I set up a prank on Chad. I felt bad for you, thinking he was cheating on you, and so any moment, his hair will be pink." I couldn't believe her.

"ZORA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" I screamed at her. She looked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, I was just trying to help you." Poor Zora. I gave her a hug.

"It's okay. You had good intentions. Is it too late to fix the prank?"

"ZORA!" I heard an angry Chad yell.

"Guess not."

"It's okay, he'll forgive you once he understand what's going on."

"I hope so." In only a matter of seconds, a pink haired Chad stomped into the room.

"I WILL KILL YOU ZORA! NO ONE MESSES WITH CDC'S HAIR!"

"Chad, calm down." I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He was fuming. "Zora didn't know. She thought she was protecting me. She saw us kissing and knew we were going out, then she saw disguised me leave with you and thought you were cheating on me, so she pulled a prank on you. She was just trying to be helpful." I rubbed soothing circles on his back. His breathing started to slow and his heart rate started to go down.

"I'm sorry, Zora. That was nice of you to look out for Sonny. Did you tell anyone else about anything?"

"I tried to tell Tawni you were going out, but she didn't believe me."

"I'm sorry, Zora, I'll tell everyone today about Chad and I." Poor Zora. I would set things right. The cast may be frustrated with me, but they'll get over it.

"Thanks Sonny. You don't have to, though. And you're secret is safe with me."

"No, Chad and I really want to do this." Zora went over and gave Chad and I a hug.

"Sorry Chad for dying your hair pink."

"It's okay. As long as it's not permanent."

"It should come off in a few days." Chad's eyes grew wild, then calmed back down.

"Well, Mackenzie is just going to have to wear a wig until then. Come on, Sonny, let's go tell them." Chad took my hand, and together we walked into the prop house where the rest of the cast was rehearsing. They eyes got big at the sight of Chad and I holding hands.

"Zora was right!" Tawni shrieked.

"Guys, Chad and I are going out. If you really love me, you'll accept it."

"It's about time!" Nico and Grady said in unison. Two down, one to go.

"I can't believe you Sonny! Dating the enemy!" "It doesn't have to be this way, guys! We don't have to fight!" I said, trying to win over Tawni. Chad rubbed my hand with his thumb.

"Well, as long as he makes you happy, I guess I can learn to accept it." Yes, Tawni was on board!

"Thank you guys!"

"As long as there's no PDA in front of us, we're cool." Nico said.

"Deal!" And with that, Chad and I walked out of the Prop House.

"I think you deserve a fro-yo, m'lady!" Chad said. I couldn't agree more!

"I think so, too." We walked hand in hand to the commisionary.

"Chad, does your cast know yet?"

"Yeah. They saw you sneaking over here and knew something was up. They're cool with it though. They were waiting for this to happen soon enough."

"That's good." I rubbed his hand with my thumb this time, and we found a table.

"What flavor, m'lady." I giggled. Chad was becoming a new person, and it was cute.

"Chocolate would be fine."

"Your wish is my command!" and he left to go order some fro-yo. That's when I saw a figure emerge from the shadows. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hey Sonny." he said.

"James! What are you doing here!" Yes, James Conroy, the biggest jerk ever, was standing in front of me with roses.

"These are for you. I realized that what I did was wrong, and I'm a changed man, now. You have to believe me, Sonny." Why would I believe this jerk? He just turns on the charm. There's nothing special about him.

"I don't trust you. Anyway, I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, Mr. Drama Pants over there? He's a loser. Sonny, I'm so much better for you."

"No, James, you're not! You're not better for me! Chad loves me and cares."

"He has pink hair."

"That's Zora's fault! Long story. But anyway, we're meant for each other, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Sonny, one day, you're going to fall for my charm again. Guess what? I'm filming for Teen Gladiators today. So that means I'm a Condor, now. And that means that I'll be around here a lot to check up on my little miss Sonshine."

"Go, James, now!" I yelled at him.

"See you soon." He winked at me and left. I couldn't believe him. He just didn't understand the meaning of the word "no". Gosh I hated him. Luckily, Chad came back.

"Why was Conroy talking to you?" He said, sounding concerned.

"He's working here now and he wants me back. Well, don't worry about him. I'll never love him."

"I would hope not. Even with pink hair, I'm a thousand times better."

"I love you, Chad." He looked into my eyes. He had the bluest eyes.

"I love you, too Sonny." And he kissed me, in front of everyone in the commisionary, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**oooh, James Conroy, I hate him, so I just had to bring him into the story :) Thanks for all the reviews! R&R! OH OH OH! And check out the poll on my profile page because I would be very happy if you voted for your fave story of mine! so, yeah! :D  
**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Marshall: That's right!**

**Me: Don't rub it in!**

**Marshall: Well, you're the one who put Tawni Town into the story!**

**Me: But I put you into the story, too, and if I put you in, I can sure take you out!**

**Marshall: Fine...  
**

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

I finally saw Sonny again today. That beautiful, black, curly hair. That beautiful face with that perfect skin. Those chocolate brown eyes. I've never loved her more. I wish I never had given her up. She was better than that. I wanted another chance with her. Working at Condor Studios would give me that opportunity. One problem, she was dating Mr. Drama Pants. What kind of man was he? He was afraid of heights and spiders. He was on a sissy drama. He wore pink. And today, his hair was pink! Seriously, that guy was more of a girl than Sonny was. I know he thought he was all that and what not, but news to him, he's not! I am. I'm way better looking **(A/N oh, how it killed me to write that! Ahhhh!) **and a much better guy for Sonny. I would get her to love me. It wouldn't be hard. I'm charming. I would just have to get her to kiss me, just once. It wouldn't be hard. I just have to get her in the right situation. Once she was that close to me, she wouldn't be able to resist. It would be easy. Just like stealing candy from a Cooper.

**SONNY'S POV **

Gosh! That Conroy jerk is back! I really hate him, and that's an understatement! If murder was legal, he would so be dead by now. He thinks that he can just date every girl in sight, but news flash, he can't! Hopefully the fact that I'm dating Chad will make James stay away. I'm worried it's not enough, though.

I walked over to the Mackenzie Falls' set. I needed to talk to Chad. They were in the middle of a scene.

"Chloe, the time for talking is over." Chad said. Man Mackenzie Falls was repetitive!

"I need to talk to you!" I said, loud enough for Chad to hear.

"WHO'S TALKING WHILE I'M ACT-oh, hey Sonny! Cut! M'lady is here!" Chad always hated when people talked while he acted. I was the only exception. I felt special!

"Hey, Chad, can I talk to you in private a bit?"

"Sure thing!" He grabbed my hand, and we walked over to his dressing room. He sat on his couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat down, laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, "So, what's up?" He asked me, honesty in his voice.

"Well, I'm just really freaked out that James is back. I'm worried he's going to try to get me back."

"Well, if anyone messes with m'lady, they'll be messed with too."

"What are you going to do, Chad?"

"I can get him fired! I fired Hayden!"

"You're the reason he was fired!"

"Did I say Hayden? I meant the old lunch lady, Peyton."

"I don't remember her."

"Exactly! That's because I fired her!" I knew Chad was lying. I decided to just go along with it.

"Sure. Now back to James. I'm really freaked out! Who knows what he'll do!"

"And like I said, he won't touch you with me around. I won't let him."

"Thanks Chad." I put my arms around him, enveloping him in a hug. He kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes, "Chad, don't you ever wish that things would just stop?"

"Sometimes, Sonny."

**TAWNI'S POV**

I can't believe it! James Conroy is back! He broke my heart once, but I still want him back. Sonny can't understand this. James is hot. I'm pretty! It just works! And Tawni Hart wants what she can't have. And now James was a Teen Gladiator! Those guys were total hunks! They were way better looking than Cooper ever would be. **(A/N Once again, that was painful to write! Lol)** And this new Gladiator was going to be guest starring on So Random this week! I hope I get to play his love interest and not Sonny. Sonny always gets to kiss the hot guys. My cocoa mocha cocoa lips should deserve some love, too! I was the one who always got stuck in the embarrassing costumes. I seemed to keep having to be animals lately. Sonny got to be the cute farm girl who met a cute cowboy, and I was the horse. Sonny got to be the zookeeper who got together with the cute tourist, and I was the elephant. Sonny was the veterinarian who got together with the hot technician, and I was the dog. I was tired of being fuzzy! So this week, I wanted to be the leading lady. I'm sure Marshall will let me. It was time to check.

"Hey Marshall!" I said as I entered his office.

"Oh, hello Tawni. This isn't about Tawni Town, is it?" What did he have against Tawni Town? It's one heck of a town!

"No, it isn't. You know how James is guest starring this week?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Well, I want to be his leading lady on the show this week, not Sonny."

"That's fine, Tawni. It's a sketch about two giraffe's falling in love." Not another animal!

"Oh, no, I'm NOT being an animal again!"

"Then you can't be James' leading lady." How dare he!

"Can't we change the sketch to two nerds falling in love? I'll do anything as long as I'm not an animal."

"I'm sorry but Mr. Condor already approved the sketch. We have to do it. Sonny can be the other giraffe if you don't want to be an animal that much."

"Fine, she can have it."

"Good."

"Now, about Tawni Town?" I might as well ask again while I was here.

"It's never happening."

"But Marshall!" I whined.

"No, now get to rehearsal." I gave him a harrumph and walked out of the room. Tawni Town would happen one day. And so would my marriage to James Conroy!

**SONNY'S POV**

I walked into my dressing room where Tawni was sitting eagerly on the couch.

"Sonny! I'm glad you here! I have important news for you!" I hope it was good news.

"What?" I sat down next to her in the loveseat.

"James Conroy is guest starring this week on So Random!"

"NO!" I screamed. Not him again!

"No? More like yes! It's our chance to get back together!" Was she crazy?

"No, Tawni, you don't want to get back together with him. He's evil!"

"No, he's hot! And Tawni dates hot."

"Well, you better play his leading lady."

"Well, I talked to Marshall about that. I wanted to, but then I had to be a giraffe, and I'm not being an animal again, so you're gonna be his leading lady!"

"No! No no no no! Tawni! What were you thinking!" She was such an idiot!

"I was thinking that I don't want to be an animal again! Come on, it's just acting! You do it every week!"

"But James still likes me! I'm with Chad, and he's going to try to ruin that! I can't do it!"

"But you will!" I tried to run out of the room, but Tawni blocked the door. Darn my heels.

"Tawni, I can't do this!"

"It's just one little kiss, Sonny. Nothing big. Besides, you'll be in a giraffe suit. It's not like anything bad can happen to you."

"Tawni, you should really think more."

"I do think! I think all the time!"

"About what?"

"Myself."

"Bye Tawni."

"NO!" What now?

"What?"

"You're not leaving till you pinky promise you'll do the sketch." What were we, four? I stuck out my pinky and intertwined it with hers.

"Fine, I pinky promise."

"Good", Tawni was beaming now, "now get me a fro-yo." I shook my head no and left the room. Some things I would never do.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! Hahaha, it was sort of humorous writing this, because I was listening to Evanescence, which if you know them, they aren't the peppiest band, but I was listening to that as I wrote, and man, it's funny writing happy Tawni stuff while listening to Evanescence! lol!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all of the reviews! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC...None of it...If you want to buy me any rights at all, buy me the rights to Chad...then I think we'll be good here :) It would be awesome saying that I don't own SWAC, but I do own Chad! lol**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

"Okay kids! Time for rehearsal! Make me laugh!" Marshall sat down in his director chair. It was time to practice the sketch with Conroy. Kill me now! James had been ogling me all day. I considered doing the whole "take a picture, it will last longer" thing, but I didn't want to make him angry. That would just make things worse.

"I'm ready when you are Sonshine." James had been calling me that all day. Did he understand that I hated it when he called me that! Only Chad calls me Sonshine, and James is no Chad.

"Don't call me that!"

"What, does it make you want me?" James Conroy! Arrggg! Could he just get in some freak accident already and be off the show, or even better, out of Condor Studios?

"I don't want you."

"Yeah, you say you don't, but your eyes say you do." Shoot me now!

"Whatever, Conroy, let's just get on with the sketch."

"You just can't wait to kiss me, can you?" I was about to slap him when Marshall cut in.

"Kiddos, you're not making me laugh. Let's get on with the sketch."

"Sorry Marshall. Let's get going, James."

"Wow, look at the neck on that giraffe."

"Oh, are you talking to me?" I not only hated this sketch, I hated the fact that I had to do it with James!

"Why, yes I am. What's your name cutie?"

"Ginny. Ginny the giraffe. And what's your name?"

"Gerald the giraffe, but you can call me Jerry."

"Well, Jerry, do you want to go out and eat some leaves sometime?"

"Sure. But first, a kiss." He leaned in. I took a step back, "What are you doing! You're supposed to kiss me now!"

"Uh, it's rehearsal. You don't have to kiss in rehearsal." That was a pretty good excuse. Chad and I didn't kiss during rehearsal for the HottiE MT sketch. Then again, we didn't kiss during the real thing either. Anyway, I was much more willing to kiss Chad then than I was with James now. I was never going to kiss James.

"Well, we're going to, come on!" James grabbed my waist and tried to pull me toward him. I leaned back as far as I could, trying to avoid his lips.

"James! Get off Sonny unless you want to be off the show."

"Fine." James finally let go of me and left the set. Thank goodness!

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I shouldn't have gotten him on the show. I didn't realize he liked you. It must be frustrating. Do you want me to get Tawni for the sketch?"

"No, it's okay Marshall. She really doesn't want to be an animal again. It's one night, I can do it." Marshall patted me on the head.

"There's my little trooper."

"Thanks Marshall." I gave him a hug and went over to Chad's dressing room. Chad was staring at himself in the mirror. Some things never changed.

"Hey Chad." He jumped back.

"Oh, hey Sonny! Didn't see you there! Wooh, you scared me!"

"Sorry." I went over to him to give him a hug.

"How's my leading lady today?"

"Ugh. Not good. I had to rehearse that sketch with Conroy and he tried to kiss me." Chad looked ticked off.

"No one touches my lady. Should I get him fired?" I shook my head.

"No, not yet, Chad. Give him some time. He should eventually let go."

"He better." Chad went over and sat next to me on his couch, "Hey, I know what will cheer you up!"

"What?" I was a little curious.

"Another game night. Just like old times." I smiled.

"That sounds perfect."

"And what shall it be, m'lady?" I had the perfect game in mind.

"Life!" I liked that game a lot. My favorite part was finding our my job and house and such. It was so fun!

"OK, that sounds great. Be prepared to get beaten!" I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"No, I think you need to prepare. And I have the perfect bet."

"Oh, you do?" He said flirtatiously.

"Yep. If I win, you have to kiss me. If I lose, you have to kiss me. Sound good?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that." Then he pressed his lips against mine. Gosh I loved that boy.

**TAWNI'S POV**

I was about to make my move on James. Even though we had been in the same studio for a week now, he still hadn't actually seen me. I put on a tight fitting red dress and curled my hair. I was going to look perfect. James was sitting in the prop house, alone. This was going to be the best moment of my life!

"Hello, James." I said in my most flirtatious voice.

"Uh, Tawni? Is that you?" He was probably in shock from my good looks.

"Yes, James, it's me." I walked over in front of him, so he could get a full view of me and how good I looked.

"Wow, you look, different."

"Is that a good thing?" I lifted an eyebrow. He better be attracted to me right now! "Um, I'm not sure."

"Well, we could make it a good thing." I went to sit down next to him.

"Tawni, I'm not sure I want to get back together with you."

"Why not?" How could he not want me?

"Well, I kind of like Sonny." Oh, Sonny Munroe. She was not half as pretty as I was, and trust me, I was better for Conroy.

"Trust me, James. I'm better for you." I leaned in, trying to get him to kiss me.

"Bye Tawni." He left, causing me to fall on my face. Well, I looked like an idiot right now. How did Sonny get all the boys that she did? Is it that good person, thing? If I didn't love myself so much, would boys love me more? I thought guys liked a confident girl? Maybe I would have to probe Sonny for guy advice. But then again, that's like hitting rock bottom. And Tawni doesn't do rock bottom.

**JAMES' POV**

I can't believe Tawni would actually want me back! I thought she would be too mad at me to even look at me again! Apparently, she wasn't. She did look pretty hot, but I didn't want her. She didn't respect herself enough. Now, Sonny on the other hand, she respected herself. She respected herself so much that she wouldn't even kiss me. When we performed the sketch, though, she would have no choice but to lay one on me. Then we would become Janny. I liked the sound of that.

* * *

**oooh! Drama! Thanks for all of the great reviews! It means a lot to me! Keep reading and reviewing, and check out my profile page and vote on the poll for your fave story of mine :D That would make me very happy! **

**R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Life...but I wish I did!**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Today was my game date with Chad. I was really excited! This was our first time having a game night as a couple. I had the Life game board already set up with all the buildings in their respective places. I also got out the yellow car. Chad wasn't going to get to be the yellow car. It was mine! He'll probably want to be the blue car anyway. I was wearing a blue dress today with a yellow ribbon waistband. It was a mix of both Chad and I, yellow and blue, living as one. I couldn't wait for him to get here. We didn't get to spend time like this together usually. If I wasn't filming, he was, and vice versa. It was time for just him and I. Chad and Sonny time. No James. I liked that. We were playing at my apartment to assure the fact of no third wheels. He was to meet me at seven, and it was six fifty five. I was pacing around a bit. I know I shouldn't be nervous considering that this is like our fifth date, but there was always a voice in the back of my head telling me that something could go wrong. Who knows. Maybe if he loses he'll throw one of his "Chad" fits and make up excuses on why he should have won That would ruin the night. I also can get competitive. Who knows if I would throw a "Chad" fit, too if I lost. I glanced at the clock. Seven on the dot. I hope he wouldn't be too late. Where was he? Was he with another girl? Was he going out with Tawni again? Was it Portlyn? I had to stop myself from getting too carried away. He was a guy. Guys are not timely. I tried to stop pacing before I made a hole in the carpet. I decided that I would just sit down and turn on the television. There wasn't much on, so I settled for watching Mackenzie Falls. It was more fun to watch now that I could say I was dating the lead. After all, he was gorgeous, smart, funny, and a great guy, at least when he was being Chad and not CDC. I looked back at the clock. 7:10. He was late. Finally, I heard the doorbell ring. It was about time. I opened the door.

"Hey Chad!" I said and gave him a hug.

"Hey Sonny! Sorry I'm late, traffic was heavy." He kissed me on the cheek and I grabbed his hand to lead him inside.

"You look nice!" Chad was wearing a navy blue sweater and khakis. It was cute.

"You look beautiful, too, may I add." I blushed.

"Aww, stop it!" I playfully smacked his arm.

"So, ready to get your pretty little self beaten at Life?"

"No. I'm ready for my pretty little self to win at Life."

"It's on Munroe!" And with that, we sat down and started the game.

**CHAD'S POV**

Sonny was adorable, as always tonight. She was always so animated when we played a game. Her big brown eyes would light up, and I couldn't help but love her. I may seem cocky most of the time, but I really am a great, caring guy. Just give me a chance.

We were at the first decision in the game. We were deciding whether to go to college or not. I know I'm not going to waste my time going to college. I could just jump start my career and make a lot of money. Who cared about the Life cards. Sonny, being the good girl she was, went to college.

"Chad, I can't believe you're not going to get a proper education."

"Sonny. I'm jump starting my career. I'm just taking control of my life at an early age!" She looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"No, you're ruining your future. Education is the most important thing, Chad." I rolled my eyes.

"No, your career is."

"Education"

"Job"

"Education"

"Job" It went on like that for like five minutes before we just gave up and continued the game. Oh boy. Just wait till Sonny chooses her career. She'll probably thing hers is better than mine. Come on, I drew entertainer! That's perfect!

**SONNY'S POV**

It was my turn to draw my occupation. Because I got a college education, my job would be so much better than Chad's. Guess what I drew, doctor! That beats entertainer any day! I'll get twice the money.

"Oh boy, you're a doctor." Chad said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I'll get twice the money you do!" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on. As long as I retire in the rich person's retirement home, I'll win."

"Not necessarily. Don't you have to give up all of your life cards to go there? Those cards have a lot of money on them!"

"Who cares. You're a doctor. That's so boring."

"No, it's a respectful, well paid job! You know why I got it? I went to college!"

"Well, I'm an entertainer! That's way more exciting!"

"I'll win, Chad!"

"Whatever Munroe. Just spin."

"You're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I went to college and you didn't."

"Just stop it, Munroe."

"Not until you admit I made the right decision."

"Fine."

"Fine, what?" "Fine. You made the right decision. Will you spin now?"

"Of course!" I gave him a smile of satisfaction, pecked him on the cheek, and spun the dial.

**CHAD'S POV**

Sonny better be thankful she's cute. That woman could make anyone want to shoot themselves during a board game. Who even cared about the stupid occupations? It's a board game! We were around the end of the game now. I had a wife and two sons, and Sonny had a husband, a daughter, and two sons. We were near retirement.

"Chad, I'm going to retire at the quaint retirement home. That way I get to keep my Life cards."

"Pshh. I'm going to the fancy place. That means more mon-nay!"

"Whatever. I'm gonna win Chad." We both went into our retirement homes and started to count up our money. Ten, twenty, thirty, fourty, fifty….one hundred….one thousand…one thousand and fifty two! Beat that Sonny!

"one thousand, and fifty two!" I said proudly.

"Well, Chad, sorry to say, but I got one thousand and fifty three!" My jaw dropped. How could she?

"How did you do that?"

"I went to college!"

"Sonny!"

"Remember out bets." I was too angry to remember.

"No."

"You have to kiss me!" I guess that wasn't a bad deal. I did want to kiss Sonny.

"Fine." I went over to her till our faces were inches apart.

"Fine." She said.

"Good"

"Good" Then I pressed my lips to hers. Maybe losing wasn't such a bad thing when you got to kiss Sonny Munroe.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This is like the earlier chapters! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC. Never have, and never will...**

* * *

**Hey guys! I just want to say that I won't be updating as often. This weekend I'm booked, and then school for me starts Monday. I'll probably only be able to update once or twice a week. It kills me, and I'm super sorry…I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, sorry I didn't update earlier. We took my brother to college today. I am sad…also, don't expect updates tomorrow because I'M GOING TO THE SELENA GOMEZ CONCERT! AHHH! **

**TAWNI'S POV**

Today was the day Sonny did the sketch with James on air. This was the day that she will be freaking out because she has to kiss the hottest guy on the planet and I will be freaking out because that kiss should be mine! And to think I gave up the part only because of the selfish reason of not wanting to be a giraffe! How stupid could I be? Sonny didn't even want to kiss him, which meant I should be kissing him! Stupid giraffe costume! Why couldn't Marshall just change it to a human? It's not that hard! So now I'm stuck here, backstage, waiting for Sonny and James to kiss. Doesn't that sound like fun? I'm such a loser! I should have tried harder to get James back. Why didn't he want me! I'm pretty, I'm fun, I'm pretty, I'm famous, I'm pretty, I'm Tawni Hart, and I'm pretty! Those are some great reasons why he should date me! But alas, his skull was too thick to shove the idea through. I saw Sonny enter backstage in her giraffe costume.

"Hey Sonny!" I said, trying to sound as perky as possible.

"Hey Tawni." She sounded upset. I had a plan.

"What's wrong Sonny?" "I really don't want to do this sketch with James."

"Why is that so horrible?" "You know I'm dating Chad and James still likes me. I don't want to have to kiss James and make him like me anymore." Here comes the plan!

"Well, maybe I can help you with that."

"What do you mean?" A puzzled look was on her face.

"Well, I could fill in for you. After all, I kind of know your lines." Kind of know? That's an understatement. I had spent the last week learning them religiously.

"Really, Tawni!"

"Yeah" Her smile turned into a frown.

"What's the catch?"

"What do you mean, silly?"

"There's always a catch. You're never just nice to me."

"Well, there isn't really a catch, but if you insist."

"I don't insist."

"Too late. You have to get my fro-yo for me the rest of the week." She smiled a bit. Why was she smiling? "That's not bad at all! Catch accepted! Now get into this giraffe costume before Marshall gets back." She quickly took off the large giraffe costume and threw it over my head.

"Ew! It smells like old sweaty men!" Sonny looked at me like I had just said the funniest joke she's ever heard.

"Welcome to my world. Now get out there and kiss James Conroy!"

"No problem!" I gave Sonny a quick hug, not like it's a big deal or anything.

"Thanks so much again!" She patted me on the back and shoved me on the stage where my future husband awaited.

**JAMES' POV**

I was about to kiss Sonny and have all my dreams come true. She was a real keeper. Too bad Chad had her. He would lose her after I laid one on her, though. It was time for the sketch to start. I couldn't stop the acceleration of my heart as the lights went up and the curtain opened.

"Hey look at the neck on that giraffe!" I was so good at my lines. They should hire me as a regular.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" I knew that voice. I knew it enough to know that it wasn't Sonny's. Tawni?

"Why, yes I am. What's your name, cutie?" I wanted to gag myself. I had to do this sketch with Tawni! Why!

"Ginny. Ginny the giraffe. And what's your name?"

"Gerald the giraffe, but you can call me Jerry."

Well, Jerry, do you want to go out and eat some leaves sometime?" Tawni got all giggly. Man, she set me up.

"Sure, but first…." I hesitated at the words. "a, ah, ah…kiss." I said in defeat. Tawni grabbed me and crushed my lips to hers. I pushed off as quickly as I could.

"Wow, that was great Jerry."

"Yeah. Let's go eat some leaves." I said, enthusiasm lacking in my voice. I grabbed Tawni's hoof, and we walked over to a tree where we ate branches together. Sonny was going to pay for this.

**SONNY'S POV**

I was watching the whole thing backstage! Go Tawni! She deserved an Emmy for this performance. It was great seeing her get what she wanted, and for me to get some feeling of revenge. And best of all, all I had to do was get her fro-yo for a week! I did that half of the time, anyway. Hopefully, James will move on to Tawni after this, but, knowing how stubborn he can be, he probably won't . Why couldn't he! I decided to go tell Chad what had happened. I ran over to Stage 2 as fast as possible.

"Oh my gosh, Chad, you should have seen what just happened!" He looked surprised.

"Have you heard of knocking?" He looked upset.

"Um, I thought because I was your girlfriend-" He cut me off with laughter.

"I'm just playing with you. You don't have to knock. Come on and sit and tell me what happened." He patted the area of the couch next to him.

"Well, you know how I was going to have to kiss James tonight in that sketch?"

"Yes, the pig."

"No, the giraffe."

"I was referring to James, the pig." I laughed and playfully slapped Chad on the arm.

"Okay, then I agree!"

"So, you were about to kiss James…" Chad jogged my memory.

"Yeah, then Tawni was backstage all sad because she didn't get to kiss James."

"Wait, she still likes that jerk even though he broke her heart multiple times?" "Yeah, stupid, right? Well, anyway, she stepped in for me if I got her fro-yo for a week! Isn't that awesome!" Chad gave me a big hug.

"I'm happy that you didn't have to kiss that pig."

"Too bad you had to."

"When?"

"Remember, Genine? She was a pig."

"Oh, yeah, Genine." I laughed and hugged Chad again. Things were going to get better.

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are awesome! Love you all so much! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC, but I do own Tina!**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. My grandma died, so I've been gone all weekend at the viewing and funeral and such. School's also had me busy, so sorry.**

**JAMES' POV**

Sonny did a horrible thing to me the other day. The girl didn't let me kiss her. If you know anything about me, you know I always get the girl. Come one, I've dated all of my costars. I've dated Gomez, Hudgens, even Tawni and Sonny at one point. I get the girl. End of story. So, you know what happens when I don't get the girl? I do something about it. I'm not lazy. I don't just sit around thinking, "hey, Conroy, maybe one day the girl will come to you?" No, I take action. And that's what I'm going to do with Sonny. I have a plan. I'm going to make Sonny think she has a surprise date with Chad, when really, the date is with me. Then I'm going to leave Chad a message telling him to meet Sonny at the restaurant at about the same time. He'll see Sonny and I at the table, all dressed up and ready for the date, and he'll think she's cheating on him. He will definitely break up with her then! This plan couldn't go wrong! It wouldn't be that hard either. I just had to cook up a few fake letters, and tada! I'm done! I went to write the first one.

_Sonny- Meet me at Bucca De Fester's at eight tonight. ;) _

She would think this was from Chad. Who else would send this? I also happened to know what Chad's handwriting looked like. Piece of cake. Next was the note to Chad.

_Chad- Meet me at Bucca De Fester's at eight ten tonight ;) _

Like Chad, I knew Sonny's handwriting, too. She wrote me a thank you note for the flowers I had sent her a year ago. Now I just had to get the letters delivered. Luckily, I had connections with the mail room. Tonight was going to be amazing!

**SONNY'S POV**

I was still pretty proud of myself for what I had done. That was genius how I got Tawni to kiss Conroy! And best of all, I don't think I will have to ever worry about James bugging me again! After my little stunt, he should be able to move on. Am I good, or what? I decided to go pick up my mail. Chad wasn't here this morning, and I wasn't filming yet, so I had nothing better to do. I walked over to the front desk.

"Hello Miss Munroe. How may I help you?" Tina, the receptionist asked.

"Hey Tina. I was just wondering if I had any mail?"

"Let me check. One second." Tina smiled and went over into the mail room.

"I have one thing. I think it's from Chad." She winked at me and handed over the note.

"Thanks Tina! Have a great day!"

"You, too Miss Monroe."

"Please, call me Sonny!"

"Okay, Sonny."

"That's better! See you tomorrow!"

"See you." And with that, I walked out of the room and went to my dressing room. I couldn't wait to see what Chad wrote! My hands were trembling as I unfolded the small paper. It read:

_Sonny- Meet me at Bucca De Fester's at eight tonight ;)_

Oh my gosh! How romantic was that! Chad never takes me to restaurants like that! I can't wait! I hope that he's as excited as I am!

**CHAD'S POV**

I didn't have to go to work till late tonight. I decided to just chill and watch Mackenzie Falls in my Mackenzie Falls pajamas this morning. What better morning could there be than one with watching me? Uh, no better morning, duh! So, anyway, I was in the middle of watching me, when suddenly there was a knock on my mansion's door. Seriously, who disturbs Chad Dylan Cooper at his home? Uh, nobody! I opened my door to find a tiny note folded up on the doorstep. What the heck was this? I opened it up. It read

_Chad- Meet me at Bucca De Fester's at eight ten tonight ;) _

Aw! Sonny had some adorable date planned for us! How stupid cute was that? She was the best. I can't wait! I guess this was worth pausing Mackenzie Falls for, almost.

**SONNY'S POV**

It was seven fifty five and I was waiting at Bucca De Fester's. Where was Chad? He was usually on time, and if not, a little early. I know I shouldn't freak out, but I still was. Chad was an extremely eligible man if he wasn't taken. Girls would kill to get their hands on him. I still couldn't get over how lucky I was to date him.

I looked down at my dress. It was navy blue and it ended mid thigh. It was strapless, and jewels created a waist line directly under the bust. It was beautiful. I bought it today especially for tonight. It cost a lot, but it would be worth it to see Chad's reaction. I looked back down at my watch. It was eight, and no sign of Chad. But, I did see another figure enter the building. A certain figure that I hated to see. A Conroy.

"Hey Sonny." He sat down across from me at the table.

"What do you want, Conroy?" "You." Oh, gross!

"Ew! Well, for your information, I have a date with Chad tonight."

"Well, I don't know about that."

"Why not?" Conroy and his excuses.

"I don't know, he seemed pretty flirty with this girl on teen gladiators today."

"Wow, that's a good story! Too bad I don't believe you!" I tried to get up to leave, but James grabbed my arm, forcing me to sit back down.

"No, really. You have to believe me." Wow, he's a horrible liar.

"Well, you're a terrible liar, and I don't believe you."

"Well, I think someone's coming that might believe something." What the heck did he think he was?

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean?" "You'll find out in three, two, one" He pointed to the entrance of the restaurant, where a heartbroken Chad stood.

"Chad, this isn't what it looks like!"

"What else am I supposed to believe?" There were tears in his eyes now. What has James done!

"Chad, I love you! James set this up!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that!"

"Yeah, you've always believe me! Why not this time!"

"Because you are dressed up, at a nice restaurant, with James sitting by you. I got a letter to come here. Why would you bring James along too? To show me that you're not interested anymore?"

"No, Chad, I don't like him!"

"Whatever. We're done."

"But Chad-" But before I could finish my sentence, he was out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, but I wish I did!**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! School has kept me busy, but I also got Mockingjay, the third installment of the Hunger Games series! YEAH! It was SO GOOD! I couldn't put it down! So, I recommend the Hunger Games series to ANYONE! (but not the squeamish, they may not like it)**

**JAMES POV**

Chad had bought every minute of it! I never imagined my plan going this well! Conroy scores! One problem still, Sonny doesn't want me. It's probably because I caused her to get her heart broken. Girls tend to not like that. Well, at least if she wouldn't take me, she couldn't have anybody. If she got a new boyfriend, I would be sure to break them up too. It's a very simple task. Sonny may never forgive me, though, and that hurts. Not a sharp pain, but a dull pain that dwells through every vein. It's haunting, but not enough to take over your mind. At least Chad was feeling pain, and his was the sharp kind. I think Sonny was feeling that too, but it serves her right after what she did to me. Do you know what it's like to kiss Tawni? No, you don't, which is precisely while you'll never understand. I really do wonder how Sonny is doing, though.

**SONNY'S POV**

I hadn't stopped crying all day. I had Chad. I had the love of my life. I had everything I had ever wanted. Then a beast named Conroy took all of that away from me. Now, Chad thinks I'm a cheating liar! It hurts. I've tried to call Chad. I've tried to text Chad. He won't answer. I've even tried going over to the Fall's set, but I'm not on the Do Not Allow list. I've lost Chad for what right now feels like forever. I decide that the best I can do is write him a note. I get out a pencil and paper. The note reads:

Dear Chad,

May I just start off by saying that I love you. I loved you before I met you, when I met you, and I still love you. I never stopped. I didn't cheat on you. I got a note saying that I was supposed to meet you at the restaurant at eight. I got there, and it was Conroy instead of you. He told me that you were cheating on me, but I didn't believe him. Then, you came in, and you didn't believe me. Do you believe me now? If not, maybe this will make you.

I've been a fan of you my whole life. You should have seen me the first time I watched Mackenzie Falls. I was in bliss. You were so gorgeous. Don't flatter yourself, but yes, I couldn't get you out of my mind. All I could think about were those ocean blue eyes and that golden hair. It was mesmerizing. And, so you could have imagined the excitement in my heart when I saw you at Condor Studios. I was finally meeting my idol. You were Chad Dylan Cooper, Mackenzie from Mackenzie Falls. Then, you stole my yogurt. Yeah, it frustrated me, but I didn't care, because my yogurt was in your arms.

Then, I learned that you were the enemy, and that crushed me. I wanted nothing more than to be allowed to flirt with you. So, our "rivalry" started, but we both know that every insult was really a compliment in disguise. There were times that it was easy to tell your feelings for me. Like that time you disguised yourself as weird beard. That was probably the first time. You said that you didn't care, but I tricked you, and those forbidden words came out of your mouth.

Then there was that time that you went on that fake date with me. Yeah, it was to get Conroy, and that's not helping my cause right now, but you know how we felt in each others arms. Yes, I did force you to put your arm around me, but you know you wanted to. Then there was that time you danced with me at prom. You really made my night. All my life I had wanted no more than to be held in your arms. You said that I would have to settle for you, but trust me, I was not settling. I wanted nothing more than to dance with you at prom. And, that dream that I thought would never come true, finally did. Then, there was that time when Selena Gomez guest starred, and we admitted that we liked something of each other's. I said you had a sparkly eye, and you said I had pretty hair. Yeah, it was childish, but it meant the world to me. Then, I knew I was hopeless when you guest starred at So Random. You were the HottiE MT, and a good one at that. I really did get lost in your eyes. For every time I had denied getting lost in your eyes, I had gotten lost in them twice as much. Then, we were apart more often. You were busy with your show, and I had a bigger role in mine. I saw you occasionally. When we had our read a thon, when you had planned the Gassie funeral, you with your ba-bangs, stuff like that. Then, we started our game nights, and our chemistry was unavoidable. Then, you finally asked me out, and I couldn't have been happier. Then, our dating was bliss. But, Conroy took that away from me. You see, I care about you this much! All my life I have just wanted you, do you think I would give it up for a guy I hate? I really hope this letter changes you mind, because I still need you.

I love you.

Sonny

I really hoped that this letter would change his mind. He may not need me, but I sure need him.

**CHAD'S POV**

I opened the piece of paper that I found on my doorstep. What have I done?

* * *

**This made me want to tear up writing :( I was listening to the New Moon soundtrack, and wow, does it make this letter twice as dramatic! lol. I hope you liked it! Thanks for the great reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, sorry :)**

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I folded up the fragile letter. I can't believe I didn't believe Sonny. Obviously I meant the world to her, and I denied her. And I let Conroy win. How could I do that? I'm a horrible person. I never wanted to hurt Sonny like that. I had to make this right, but how? She probably didn't want to talk to me. After all, I was a jerk to her. Then again, her letter said that she still needed me, so did that mean that she would talk to me? I don't know. I fell unto my couch, kneading my palms into my forehead. I was in a pickle. Maybe she would come to me? She knew I would read the letter. Maybe she would want to talk about it. But that would be rude. She shouldn't be coming to me, I should be coming to her. I decided that I just would have to man up and talk to her. I should probably get her some flowers or something. That always makes girls happier. There was a gift shop near the entrance of Condor Studios. I still didn't know why the studio needed a gift shop. Did they think that all us teenage celebrities would be needing to make up to significant others constantly? Whatever the reason for the store, I needed to go there. I put on my Mackenzie Falls sweatshirt (yeah, I wear my own merchandise. Chad Dylan Cooper can do that.) and went down to the shop. There were lots of different flower arrangements. I finally laid my eyes on the perfect one. There was one full of bright yellow tulips with a painting of a Sun on the pot. That would be perfect! It was just like her, beautiful and bright, like the Sun. My Sonshine. I grabbed the flowers and went up to the counter. The cashier was an older lady, in her mid-60s. She reminded me of my grandmother.

"That would be $10.50, Mr. Cooper." I handed her the cash and smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"I hope whatever girl you're giving those to forgives you."

"And why do you think I'm making up to a girl?"

"Let's just say that I've been a live for a long time, and I just know things."

"Well, you're very good at it."

"Thank you." And with that I left the store. What a smart old lady.

**SONNY'S POV**

I couldn't help but wonder if writing Chad was a good thing. I felt kind of guilty. He only broke up with me because he thought I was being unfaithful. It wasn't fair to be mad at him. I wonder what he thought of the letter. Was he creeped out that I was obsessed with him for so long? That would alarm some people. Did he think that I was a stalker! That would be horrible! Or, maybe I should think on the bright side. Maybe, just maybe, he was touched by the letter. Maybe he realized how much I love him, and have always loved him, and he wants to get back together. I guess that all I can do is sit here and hope it's the latter.

I've never wanted to be with a person so much in my life. Chad was just, perfect. Yes, he was flawed, and in so many ways, but that's what made him perfect. And, I loved him for it. I decided to lay down and rest my eyes. I was almost asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" a familiar voice said. Chad.

"Of course." I squeaked, a little worried about why he was here. He opened the door standing in the entrance, his eyes scanning every inch of me as to judge my reaction to his presence, "Hey Chad."

"Sonny, I'm so sorry." He practically sprinted over to me, capturing me in a tight hug.

"Why are you sorry. It's my fault. You thought I was cheating on you. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"No, it's my fault. I should have believed you." I squeezed him tighter.

"Don't say that."

"Well, then you can't say it's your fault, either."

"Then who's fault is it?"

"Conroy" We said simultaneously.

"We should get back at him." Chad said, a glimmer of revenge in his eyes.

"We should, but not right now. I just want you here, with me."

"Anything, Sonshine." He hugged me tighter, and we went to sit on the couch. He kept an arm around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder. It felt so good to be back like this.

"So, how are you?" It seemed like a silly question to ask. He laughed.

"I'm good."

"That's good." We both laughed this time.

"Sonny."

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" What kind of question was that?

"Yes, Chad, of course I do! Did you not read my letter?" "I guess you're right. I just wanted to hear it from your lips." I blushed.

"Aww, Chad."

"And, speaking of lips, can I kiss you?"

"Once again, you don't have to ask for permission."

"I know." And he leaned in and kissed me. All was good again, "Oh, and Sonny, I love you too."

**TAWNI'S POV**

Sonny had told me last night about what Conroy did. I guess I don't really like the guy after all. Anyone who would do something like that to such a sweet girl isn't worth it. James needed to be taught a lesson, and I knew how. He wasn't going to listen to any girl, especially me, but maybe he would listen to Mr. Condor. I decided that I was going to tell Marshall what James did to Sonny and tell him to pass it to Mr. Boss man himself. Mr. Condor didn't like it when his actors were jerks. He was a big enough jerk himself, he didn't need more in one building. So, Tawni Hart was on the case. James better kiss his gladiator suit buh-bye!

* * *

**only one more chapter and maybe an epilogue :( It's coming to an end. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and the whole story! So, before the last chapter, I have a small little poll for you.**

**1) What's your fave chapter so far.**

**2) What game should Chad and Sonny play in the last chapter (seriously, I need ideas!)**

**I hope you participate in the poll! Anyone who answers the poll, I will put your username at the beginning of the next chapter! I don't know if that is a great reward, but it's all I can think of!**

**Thank you all for reviewing. we're almost at 100! I think we're seven reviews away! **

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

* * *

**Thank you for all who participated or half participated in the poll! As promised, here are the names. Tell me if I miss someone. **

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**BethanyRose1796**

**channycreddielover15**

**LiveLover17**

**PurpleConverse323**

**penguin0dreamer**

**acting lover**

**Geekquality**

**maykasumi-chan**

**So once again, thank you guys! This story has been awesome! So, this is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue, though. **

**And I used BethanyRose1796's idea for the game. I thought I would just make this story go complete circle. Everyone had GREAT ideas, though!**

**SONNY'S POV**

Well, I had heard James was getting fired soon from Condor Studios **(A/N will be explained in epilogue.) **This made me feel relieved. I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Now I knew that I could go to work, and just focus on the show and Chad. I wonder who turned him in? Maybe it was Chad, but I don't really know.

Speaking of Chad, we are having a game night tonight. We thought we would relive the times that brought us together. And, to make it all come full circle, we were going to be playing Would You Rather. This unbeatable game brought us together. It's funny how something so small and insignificant could bring two enemies together. Must be fate.

**CHAD'S POV**

Well, I had heard James was getting fired soon from Condor Studios. This made me feel relieved. I wouldn't have to worry about im anymore. Now I knew that I could get back to work, and just focus on Sonny, and know that he's not focusing on Sonny anymore. I wonder who turned him in? Maybe it was Sonny, but I don't really know.

Speaking of Sonny, we are having a game night tonight. We thought we would relive the times that brought us together. And, to make it all come full circle, we were going to be playing Would You Rather. This unbeatable game brought us together. It's funny how something so small and insignificant could bring a girl and this handsome actor together. Must be fate.

Well, I was waiting in the Prop House for m'lady. It was a first. Chad Dylan Cooper is never anything but fashionably late, but I got off work early and I didn't feel like sitting around in my dressing room. I knew Sonny was taping the last scene of tonight's So Random right now. I would probably surprise her, but she wouldn't mind, would she?

**SONNY'S POV**

I waved goodbye to the crowd and headed back towards the Prop House. I could only hope that Chad wouldn't be fashionably late this time. I was always waiting around ten, fifteen minutes for him to get his famous self in here. But, he was worth it.

I opened the door to the Prop House and screamed. Chad was already here! And I'm in my Sicky Vicky costume.

"You look cute." Chad smirked. He was in a tux, and I was in a onesie. Wow, what an impression to make.

"Not cool." I said in my Sicky Vicky voice. Chad laughed and patted a spot next to him, motioning for me to sit down.

"I know, I'm really early. It' just that I got off work early so I decided to just come on down. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"It's fine." He should at least call first, but it was sweet of him to be on time.

" I don't mind that you are in your Sicky Vicky costume, in fact, I think it's cute, but do you mind me in a tux?"

"No, you look ho-nice." Chad got a cocky look on his face. You can't tell the greatest actor of his generation that he's hot. It just makes his head swell that much more.

"I know, Sonny, I am pretty hot. Now let's get going with the game." Now it was my turn to blush. How come he always had the best comebacks?

"Okay," I picked up the first card. I couldn't believe what it said! "Um, well, puppies or kittens."

"Sonny, you aren't making this up, are you?" I flipped the card around so Chad could see.

"Nope. And World War three begins!"

"Well, I choose kittens."

"And, I choose puppies."

"Which is still the idiotic choice because nobody likes puppies."

"I like puppies."

"Precisely!"

"But Chad, I'm your girlfriend."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Okay, so nobody but you likes puppies."

"My mom likes puppies."

"Okay, nobody but the Munroes like puppies."

"Grady likes puppies."

"But Grady is a freak!"

"Niko likes puppies."

"And Nikko is also a freak."

"Mr. Condor likes puppies."

"Are there security camera's in here?"

"Mhmhm."

"Then, I can't say anything."

"Which means I still win."

"No you don't."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't stated your side of the story. You have just picked at mine!"

**CHAD'S POV**

Sonny obviously knows nothing about Would You Rather. You have to state you side of your case. Do you want to know why Chad Dylan Cooper is a winner? Chad Dylan Cooper is a winner because he explains what he says. Just like I explained why I am a winner.

"Fine, puppies are man's best friend. They are cute, and they can learn tricks."

"Kittens are also beloved pets, even praised by the Egyptians. They are also cute, and they can also learn tricks." Boy, I'm good at this game.

"Okay, well how about we just call this a tie and go on to the next card."

"Fine, but I draw." I had a plan. I was going to end this night on a romantic note, no matter what measures I had to go to. I drew another card. It said hamburgers or cheeseburgers. How stupid is that? I decided to just make the question up.

"Would you rather eat twelve hotdogs or kiss Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny blushed.

"I would rather eat twelve hotdogs."

"Oh really, and state your case."

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper is trying to hard to get me to kiss him, which is just as bad as eating those twelve hot dogs."

"Well, I think you should choose kissing Chad because this Chad Dylan Cooper guy worked really hard to find a way to get Sonny Munroe to kiss him."

"Oh, he did?"

"Mhm. So, Sicky Vicky, I think you should make the right choice and kiss this Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Oh really, you think so?"

"I know so."

**SONNY'S POV**

I guess I'll give Chad what he wants. It's cute how he went this far just to get me to kiss him. I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. I embraced him in a hug.

"I love you, Chad." I whispered against his cheek.

"I love you too, Sonny. Forever." Then we continued on in our game, as happy as ever.

* * *

**Well, it's pretty much over :( Hey, you have an epilogue to look foward to! I hope you are all satisfied with this ending. It's been an awesome journey! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and everything! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	15. epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC :)**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Well, all the drama was over. Chad and I were together, everyone was okay with it, and best of all James Conroy was fired. Ends up, Tawni was the one who told on him. And the best part is that James was so angry when he left that he tripped on the stairs and broke both of his legs! Serves him right for the pain he has caused this studio.

Chad and I are do really really well. In fact, he even gave me a promise ring. As cliché as this sounds, I hope we stay together forever. I've been introduced to his lovely family, and his parents, Amy and Charles, love me. So does his little sister, Christina. I already feel like part of the family. My mom loves Chad, too. And, he's really a changed person. He actually cares about people. He still can be the cocky actor, but that just reassures me that he still is Chad. We have game nights once a week. Even though they are all repeats now, we still play them. I win half the time, and he wins the other half. I'd say we're about the perfect pair.

My advice to everyone out there is never give up on love. Even when it seems impossible, don't give up. And you never know what will bring two people together. It can be as simple as a game of Would You Rather.

**CHAD'S POV**

I finally have my Sonshine. :)

* * *

**It's over for good :( It makes me kinda sad, but It was an awesome journey. THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, HITS, FAVORITES, AND SUBSCRIPTIONS! You guys are the BEST! And to think, all of this started from an old one-shot. :) **

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


End file.
